


I Will Attempt Whatever Tempts Me

by JennieBlackheart



Category: (pre) The Smiths, 80's - Fandom, British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks, Howard Devoto - Fandom, Linder Sterling - Fandom, Morrissey (Musician), Music RPF, Pete Shelley - Fandom, Post Punk
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Desire, Fantasizing, First Time, Infidelity, Male Slash, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Morrissey - Freeform, Multi, Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Linder Sterling and Howard  Devoto go to a party that Howard finds quite dull. That is until he is introduced to Steven (Morrissey). Howard believes him to be beautiful beyond compare, and it causes him to question his sexuality. A few days later, Howard is in bed next to Linder, who is fast asleep. He is wide awake, with visions of Steven and his cock tenting his pajama bottoms.





	1. Keep It In The Dark

It had been a few days since Linder had taken Howard, her boyfriend, to a party where he was introduced to her good friend Steven. Originally, he wasn't interested in going, and tried to blow the whole thing off, but when he saw how hurt Linder looked, he agreed to go. It was complete boredom for him, as he knew not a single soul. However when he met Steven Patrick Morrissey, everything changed!

Steven was one of the most beautiful men Howard had ever seen, and when he spoke, his voice was like smooth velvet. Throughout the whole party, his eyes followed the man, and he hoped Linder didn't notice.

Now he lay in bed next to Linder, wide awake, as she slept undisturbed. Howard's heart was pounding as he lay in bed with his erect length tenting his pajama bottoms. It was Steven, who'd wormed his way into his mind, his dreams, his fantasies, and he ached, lust gripping him.

Not wanting to wake, Linder, he slid out of the bed and made his way to the loo, where he quietly shut and locked the door. He had to deal with his arousal, he would go mad if he didn't! Pulling his pajama bottoms partly down, he gripped his weeping cock, a shiver running through him. 

Gripping the front of the sink he spread his legs, and began to stroke the shaft of his cock quickly, a vision of Steven with a smile on his face, burned in his brain. Wanting to make this feeling even more pleasurable, he used his thumb to stimulate the slit in his cock, causing more precome to bead up. Breathing deeply, Howard then proceeded to stroke himself some more, the veins in his shaft becoming visible, as his thickness throbbed. 

Howard had never even been with a man, but he knew he wanting to embed his hard cock deep within Steven, until he begged for release. Just thinking of this and thrusting into his grip made Howard let out a moan, as he erupted violently in his hand as well as the floor. He stood momentarily, gripping the sink, as bliss washed over his body in waves, and then took a deep breath. Howard flipped in the light, and got down on all fours to clean his spunk off the tile. When he was done, he took a piss, washed his hands, and went back out to the bedroom, and climbed back in bed.

Linder in a sleepy voice asked Howard was okay, and he assured her that everything was fine. He could hear her breathing slow again, as she drifted off to sleep.

Howard had just lied to his girlfriend. 

Howard was not fine.

Howard wanted to bugger her best friend, and he was not, at least until now, even interested in men. He wanted Steven Patrick Morrissey, and he would have him, if it was the last thing he did!


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Linder awakens the next day, she is in the mood for morning sex. Wrapping her body around Howard, he turns to her and smiles. Mounting her, they are in the midst of desire, and as Howard orgasm's he shouts out Steven's name, unknowingly!

In the morning, Linder yawned, and rolled over, wrapping a slender arm around Howard's chest. He opened his eyes, turned his head, and smiled back. Linder lifted a long silky leg, and wrapped it around her boyfriend and began he grind up against him with her hot slit causing his leg to be covered in her slick morning lust. Her erect nipples could be seen through the thin worn out band shirt she was wearing, and in a sultry tone, she whispered. "Fuck me!" In Howard's ear.

He turned and delivered hungry kisses, his body newly aroused from last night. Linder undid the drawstring on Howard's pajama bottoms, and pulled at them, to get the object of her desire. He gasped squeezing and kneading her perfect breasts, the heat between his thighs making his breath catch in his throat.

Pajama bottoms off, Howard mounted Linder, and lifted up her ratty shirt to see her breasts jiggle as he slipped himself inside her slick folds. With a moan, Howard began to thrust his hips, so that they met his girlfriends. Later she would be bruised, but right now there was only one objective, dealing with the feelings of lust the morning usually brought. 

Howard leaned down, and kissed Linder again, then moved to her cheeks, and then her neck where she desired it the most. She squirmed underneath him, and gave out throaty cries for Howard to fuck her harder!

Howard obliged so that he was nearly nailing her to the bed, her cries sounding as if she were being hurt, quite the opposite, however and soon Howard was howling out a chorus of his own. Both were so wound up tight with lust and desire that it only took a few minutes before both were climaxing! "Stev-en!" Howard cried out as he pumped Linder with his seed, not even realizing who's name he had just called out! Linder's mouth, dropped open, and she found herself frustrated as she not only could not orgasm after her build up, but that that reason was her boyfriend had just called out her best friends name as he came.

Making eye contact with Howard, she asked, "What was that about, you just wailed my best friend's name while climaxing! I couldn't even finish!" She lay on her back unsatisfied.

"What? You are putting me on! Why would I say that, I only just met him and you are my girlfriend!" Howard turned bright red, not recalling what he had said in the heat of passion. Of course he didn't doubt Linder, and after waking up in the middle of the night not being able to sleep as he wanted so desperately to shag him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say nor why I would say that. Is there any way, I can help you finish?" Howard asked. 

"Go have your shower, I can finish myself!" Linder informed Howard. Not saying another word, Howard got out of bed, and got ready for the day. He was meeting up with his band Buzzcocks later, and maybe then when he came home they could be intimate again so he could make things up to her.

While Linder was having her shower, Howard made coffee for himself, as Linder hated both coffee and tea. After that, he grabbed his jacket and keys, then went off to the studio.

Howard was more reserved than ever as they warmed up. Pete was concerned asked him, while they were both smoking, if everything was okay. Howard trusted Pete out of everyone as it was he who answered his posted add, and thus, making it possible to form Buzzcocks. Plus, Pete was just a sweetheart right down to his core.

"Ever call out someone else's name when you are coming, Pete?" Howard asked in a whisper. Pete looked at Howard and snickered, then put an arm around him. "No, I haven't but I have have heard about that happening." He laughed. What Pete didn't know, is that Howard had cried a man's name, not a woman's. Of course it wouldn't matter, Pete was bisexual, Pete never judged. 

"How are you going to make up screaming another woman's name, Howard, Linder is not like other girls." Pete asked.

"Pete, I screamed out her best friend's name. Her best friend is a man named Steven who is one of our biggest fans!" Howard closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. 

This time Pete was even more shocked, and it was written all over his face. "Is there something you are not sharing, Howard?" Pete asked.

"Look, this guy Steven is even more handsome than I am, let's just say. Beautiful jawline, velvet voice, and a nice thick head of hair. I'm not lying, Pete, I'd fuck him if I ever got the chance!"

"Er, well, that could make things quite complicated, but i am glad you feel confident enough to share this with me. I feel honored." Pete did not envy Howard's position, although, he didn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend at the time.

"Yeah, well, thanks for listening." Both men put their cigarettes out, and went back to playing. Howard's thoughts spinning and swirling in his mind.


	3. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After practice, Howard returns to his flat on to find Steven and Linder sitting on the sofa next to each other. Howard keeps it together and listens as Steven comments on how much he is a fan of Buzzcocks and they sexually ambiguous lyrics. Howard tells Steven they are having another practice tomorrow and that if he would like to come along, he is welcome. Steven is!

Cigarette between his lips, Howard walked back to he and Linder's flat. He blew smoke into the breeze, as he daydreamed about what Steven might look like naked. He was just 18, and Howard had a feeling Steven's body looked just as good as his handsome face.

At home, Howard opened the front door, only to see Linder as well as Steven on the sofa! He with tea, and she with her Baidot spring water. It looked as if they had been engrossed in conversation, but went silent upon his arrival. Howard blushed as he saw the object of his dreams right there in his own home, as well as his lovely girlfriend. 

"Howard, how was rehearsal, and how's Pete?" Linder asked, as she lit up a cigarette. She knew Pete had a crush on her, and on top of being adorable, he was a sweetheart. However, she was not interested in Pete, as she was in love with Howard. Linder still asked about him, however.

"Band's doing good, and of course Pete is. You know me telling him that you ask about his well being, he's gonna think you have a crush on him." Howard stated. He's not been lucky in love lately, you know."

"A shame really, Pete is a sweetheart." Linder added.

"Well, if you know anyone, Linder, I'm sure he'd be happy to see one of your friends." They were completely ignoring Steven, who just sat and drank his tea.

"Sorry Steven, I just haven't seen Howard all day." Linder explained.

"No, don't worry, I find other people's lives fascinating. It is so refreshing considering how dull mine is." Steven was nearly pouting, and it was going to give Howard a stroke if he continued.

"You all right Howard?" Linder asked.

"Yes." Howard lied. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself some tea, and came out. He sat in the old wing chair the couple had found in an alley, and began to sip.

"Oh continue with whatever you were talking about, I don't want to be the reason you conclude your conversation." Howard, wondered what they had been talking about before he came in. He hoped she had not mentioned this morning to him or he'd just die on the spot upon learning.

"Actually, I'm interested in Buzzcocks, Howard. The fact that the lyrics are free of the constraints of gender. What a novel idea, I hope you set a sorely needed trend." Steven gave a pleasant smile and began to speak again. "On top of that, your band's music is quite catchy. I even wrote the NME and mentioned Buzzcocks and how everyone should see you perform."

Howard had no idea her best friend was such a fan, and couldn't understand why she never mentioned this. She could be vexing at times!

"We have another practice tomorrow, Steven, if you would like to come with me and listen. You could meet the band as well. What do you think?" Howard was worming his way into Steven's life, by inviting him to be a part of his. In this way, he hoped to have Steven in his grasp.

"Really? That wouldn't be a problem?" Steven was now sitting on the edge of the sofa, Linder looking amused as she finished her Baidot.

"I mean it, as long as you don't mind us talking smack and possibly dropping acid. You are welcomed to join." Howard added.

"The music and meeting the band, that's what has me interested!" Steven asserted.

"That's fine, be here by 10 AM, and well walk down to the studio." Steven was grinning from ear to ear, Howard quite pleased as well. He was excited about tomorrow


	4. Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard ends of taking Steven to listen to Buzzcocks and to meet them as well. He is thrilled, and as he watches Howard performing becomes aroused. After, the performance, Howard invites Steven back to his flat, and he agrees. They sit on the sofa, unable to find the words they wish to express, and Linder is at her studio. Sexual tension fills the air, and eventually they are kissing and touched. Steven asks Howard to take him to bed. It will be his first time having sex, and he is looking forward to it. As they are in the midst of copulation, however, Linder comes home and hears them moaning. Opening the bedroom door, they don't notice her, so she stands and watches!

In the morning Steven showed up right as Howard was finishing his coffee. He asked if Steven was ready, and he nodded enthusiastically. Linder was going to a small room she rented as a studio for her artwork and photography, so the house would be empty.

At band practice, Howard introduced Steven as a big fan of their music and told them that he'd invited him to stay and watch them play. They agreed it would be fun, and then each put a piece of blotter paper on their tongues before getting started. 

Steven sat on an old sofa and watched excitedly as the band performed. How lucky he felt that he'd gotten this opportunity. Watching Howard sing, he found, was quite arousing in person, as his movements were deliberate, but his body so thin and androgynous, it came of as effortless. Howard's face was the most beautiful thing of all, and he imagined him with a bit of eyeliner on stage. 

During a smoke break, Pete asked if that was the 'Steven' who's name he called out while fucking Linder. 

"Yeah, and I'm sure you can see why." Howard replied.

"Yup, sure can. Linder has the most exquisite friends, then again, she is a remarkable woman. I know I don't have to tell you!" Pete finished his cigarette and put it out. The band played for a short time after, and then, because it was Sunday, and no one had to work they decided to call it a day.

"I am going to go home and do nothing." Steve said. "Then, I'm going to get drunk, and do some more nothing." He laughed. Steve really liked his beer, that was for sure.

Howard approached Steven and asked if he wanted to come back to the flat with him. They could hang about talking about music as they waited on Linder to come home.

"Talking about music, is my favorite thing to do, and talking about it with one of my favorite musicians, even better." Steven's heart fluttered and Howard's cock twitched as they walked back. 

Howard unlocked the door, and Linder was still gone, and for this he was grateful. He hoped she would be gone for some time. 

"Care for some tea, Steven?" Howard asked.

"I loathe my first name, should I form my own band, I'm just going to go by my surname, 'Morrissey.' " Steven stated.

"My real last name is Trafford, but you don't know that. 'Devoto' was the last name of a bus driver, and I liked the way it sounded. Even Pete's last name isn't Shelley. Would have been his first name if he'd been born a girl. Clever, taking that on and being bisexual." Howard informed him, with a slight smirk.

Both went to sit down, and ended up on the sofa together. Howard could smell Steven's cologne, and it was quite nice. Howard was sweat laden from practice, but Steven wasn't complaining.

"So.." Howard said, not able to say more.

"Yeah." Steven replied. 

The air was thick with sexual tension, each man on the other's mind, but not knowing it. Howard, realizing this might be his only chance, boldly made his move. Leaning over, he whispered in Steven's ear that he wanted to penetrate the other, and if there was any chance Steven was attracted to him. 

It was Howard's lucky day, because Steven quickly turned his head, so that their noses touched, then their lips. Steven was interested, and that drove Howard wild. Cupping Steven's face, he deepened their kiss so that they could taste each other's tongues. Howard moved his mouth so he could kiss Steven's throat and neck, which cause Steven to let out a lust filled sigh.

"Take me to the haven of your bed!" Steven whined. Need was taking over his body, so much so that he didn't even think of Linder, his best friend. 

Howard stood and took Steven's hand, leading him to the bed. He shut the door and locked it, and gave Steven an intense stare, stating, "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you, Steven, you are as beautiful as they come, and now, with any luck, I'm going to make you come."

Steven was already slipping out of his clothes, leaving the 'shy boy' attitude behind, as Howard's words had emboldened him. Howard, now free of his own clothing, looked Steven over, and walked over to him.

He began running his hands over Steven's body, his body reacting with a long thick hardness that he'd not shared with another person. Howard, however, seemed to be just the person he wished to lose his virginity to.

"I confess, I've never been with a man, Steven, but you..." All thoughts had escaped his mind as he tried to speak. Steven then saved him from awkwardness, by kissing him, and running his own hands over the length of Howard's chest, and down his abdomen. It was there that Howard's trim downy pubic hair nested around Howard's prick which was fully aroused.

Howard ached for Steven, having no clue he was a virgin! In terms of having relations with a man, he was as well, but this did not deter him. It was far too late for that! Howard squeezed Steven's ass cheeks, and delighted in their suppleness. He the then took his index finger and gently inserted it. Having gay and bisexual friends, he picked up things along the way, and for this, he was grateful.

Steven exhaled, eye closed savoring the moment, though he knew if Howard wished to make things easier he'd get his hands on some lotion. In fact, he went ahead and made the suggestion, just for his own sake.

Howard slipped into the loo, and grabbed some silky smooth lotion that Linder used, and inserted his finger once more, this time slicked up. A sigh of passion and relief escaped Steven's lips.

Howard inserted another finger into Steven's tightness, and gently kissed his lips, jaw bone, and neck. Steven got goose flesh upon receiving neck kisses, nipples growing hard. Feeling them against his body, Howard positioned himself so that he could suck on these delicious pearls, and continue to finger fuck Steven, stretching him out.

Finally, the third finger was added, and Steven felt full inside. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't like he thought it would be, He supposed he would have to get used to it. Howard saw him struggling , and asked if he was all right.

"I-I've never done this before, Howard, you see, I'm a virgin and well, I did not tell you, because I did not want to deter you, to deter this event from happening. Of all the people to lose my virginity to, you Howard, are at the top of the list."

Howard felt very flattered and replied with, Well, I believe I've never been with a man, so.." Once again, Howard was at a loss for words.

"So this is something new for us both...and...if you are ready, I am!" Steven urged.

Howard was so ready, possibly more ready than when he'd first had sex with a woman!

Removing his fingers, he asked Steven to lay back on the bed, and he would straddle him. Steve nodded and did as he was told, stroking himself gently until he was on his back.

Howard got on the bed and kneeled, then lubricated his cock. Positioning himself, Steven lifted his legs a bit and Howard began to thrust gently. Steven made small cries as Howard filled him, and once he was deep inside Steven, he gave the other a lusty grin.

"You ready?" Howard whispered.

"Now or never.." Steven answered.

Gently moving his hips, Howard became overcome with a desire that only this sort of tightness could bring. Closing his eyes he tilted his head back, and just felt Steven, rocking in and out. He shivered, and Steven tried to relax so he could enjoy this forbidden pleasure, more. 

Once they got to where Steven was loosened up, Howard moved more quickly, desire like a match struck and burning him from the inside out! Steven, getting his prostate hit, had no idea he could experience so much bliss, now understanding why everyone was so interested in sex. 

Meanwhile, Linder had come home, and she could hear the sound of moans in the bedroom! She believed Howard to be ill or in pain, and concerned, walked over to the door, only to find it locked. Finding the skeleton key, she opened the door only to see her boyfriend fucking her best friend. They were so involved with each other, neither noticed her standing there.

Leaning up against the doorjamb, arms folded, she wanted to see how long it would take to be noticed, but found herself becoming aroused. Both men tangled together in forbidden lust, sweat beading up along their hairlines and brows. Indeed it was a sight to behold.

As each man climaxed, they screamed! Steven painting his chest with his thick sticky seed, and Howard pumping Steven with all the urgency he could muster, filling Steven with everything he had.

After the shock wave of their orgasm dissipated, Howard happened to look, and there in the door was Linder!

"I can explain..." Howard cried. 

"Can you?" replied Linder. "You know watching you both in the heat of the moment was quite tantalizing! You are both so very sexy.

"You aren't cross?" Steven asked, his voice quiet and reserved.

"I must say if I had known this was going to happen, I would have liked to have been invited. I'll only be cross, if you exclude me again!" Linder's voice was calm and collected, and both men were shocked.

"Well, I'm sure that can be arraigned, in fact the very idea!" Howard's eyes glazed over as he pictured it. 

"As long as everyone is having a good time, a threesome! I've only now just lost my virginity and now we are planning a threesome."

"Yes, we certainly are, I can't think of whom else I could ever want to play this fantasy out with. My boyfriend and my best friend!" Linder smiled.

Both men got off the bed, each kissing one of her cheeks. 

"We are going to get cleaned up, love." Howard informed Linder, as each man was sticky with their spent lust.

When they shut the door and turned on the shower, Linder lay on the bed and pulled her trousers down. Fantasizing about what she just saw, she began to slip her fingers into her juicy wet slit, and bring herself to orgasm.

When Linder was finished, she left the bedroom as it smelled of her expensive lotion and sex. Later she would talk to Howard and Steven, and for all she knew, maybe they would want to have their threesome, this very night!

**Author's Note:**

> Linder Sterling and Howard Devoto actually did date, and Morrissey wrote to the NME that he thought Buzzcocks was the greatest band. Howard was the original singer and Morrissey later covered "A Song From Under The Floorboards," which was a Howard Devoto song, when he was in his band Magazine. On March 13 1988, Morrissey made a guest appearance with Howard Devoto's new band, Luxuria.


End file.
